This invention relates to effective multi-purpose playthings intended for use by infants or the like.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to make appropriate application to rocking riding-on-horseback playthings like wooden horses and playing vaulting boxes as well as normal wheeled pulling playthings and pulling riding-on-horse playthings.
It is a further object of the present invention to make effective use of such playthings themselves as receptacles for toys or the like, in which case, particularly, the toys or the like may be separately stored.
It is another object of the present invention to adequately achieve individual using modes of play of a single or plural parts, for example, such as only the separated bottom truck or sledge-like rocking runners, or pulling only by the frame itself or upper frame, riding-on-horseback play or playing at housekeeping or playing at position-taking while riding-on-horseback.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an arrangement wherein structural frames themselves are successively received into lower frames to conveniently house them and to effectively reduce the cost required for transportation and storing.
It is still another object of the present invention to suitably apply for use with height adjustable stools or chairs or playing tables.